FunnyTales
It's a jungle out there...and a whole lot of virtuous lessons and adventures, too! Primary Characters Kenai (Brother Bear) and Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Bob the Tomato Simba (The Lion King) and Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Larry the Cucumber Adolescent Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) and Kion (The Lion Guard) as Junior Asparagus Balto (Balto: Wolf Quest) as Archibald Asparagus Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Laura Carrot Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Mr. Lunt Larry (Zootopia), Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jimmy Gourd Gary (Zootopia), Applejack and Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jerry Gourd Krystal (Star Fox) as Madame Blueberry Nala (The Lion King) and Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Petunia Rhubarb Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Pa Grape Bolt (Bolt) and Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Jean-Claude Pea Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) as Philipe Pea Secondary Characters Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Garth (Alpha and Omega), and Adult Tod (Fox and the Hound) as The Scallions Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Jenna (Balto: Wolf Quest) as Dad and Mom Asparagus Geronimo Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Scooter Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Khalil Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Miss Achmetha Fluttershy (My Little Pony) as Annie Other Characters Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Mabel Princess Cadance (My Little Pony) as Esther Captain Kalus (HotWheels: Battle Force 5) as Phil Winkelstein Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Penelope Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) as Mr. Nezzer Episodes 1 Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) 2 God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) 3 Are You My Neighbor? (1995) 4 Kodiak, Kenai & Simba (1995) 5 Kion and the Giant Buffalo (1996) 6 The Fox That Saved Christmas (1996) 7 Simbastic! & the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) 8 Simba and the Big Wall! (1997) 9 Madame Krystal (1998) 10 Simbastic and the Rumor Weed (1999) 11 King Simba and the Ducky (2000) 12 Cadance... The Pony Who Became Queen (2000) 13 Bolt the Kindly Viking (2001) 14 The Star of Christmas (2002) 15 The Wonderful World of Furry-tainment (2003) 16 The Ballad of Little Simba (2003) 17 An Easter Carol (2004) 18 A Wolf-Dog's Tale (2004) 19 Sumo of the Opera (2004) 20 Humphrey Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) 21 Minnesota Simba and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) 22 Lord of the Wolves (2005) 23 Humphrey Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) 24 Simbastic and the Bad Lioness (2006) 25 Humphrey: Tuba Warrior (2006) 26 Humphrey and the Big Exit (2007) 27 The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) 28 Kovu Sawyer and Huckleberry Humphrey's Big River Rescue (2008) 29 Abe Classified and the Amazing Promise (2009) 30 Minnesota Simba and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) 31 Bolt Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) 32 Kion – The Little Lion That Woodn't (2010) 33 Sweet Aleu Beauty: A Wolf-Dog After God's Own Heart (2010) 34 It's a Meaningful Life (2010) 35 Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) 36 Wolf-Dog and the Lioness Star (2011) 37 The Little Drummer Lion (2011) 38 Robin Simba And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) 39 The Penniless Princess (2012) 40 The League of Incredible Animals (2012) 41 The Little House That Stood (2013) 42 Humphrey and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) 43 Merry Simba and the True Light of Christmas (2013) 44 Animals in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) 45 Wildlife Night Fever (2014) 46 Beauty and the Horse (2014) 47 Noah's Ark (2015) Trivia (Will Be Continued) * This is the first Phase Awesomeness parody to based on a whole TV series, and specifically a Christian one. * The series is further continued in P.A. spinoffs "FunnyTales in the Wild", a parody of the Netflix series VeggieTales in the House, and "FunnyTales in the Metropolis" (VeggieTales in the City). * Originally, since the parody featured animated animal characters from various movies and shows, FunnyTales was going to be named "FurryTales" (given that "AnimalTales" was already taken). After being inspired to create the formerly stub-parody "Balto: A FunnyTales Movie", however, the name stuck. * This parody arguably has the most dual roleplayers of all P.A. parodies, including Simba and Humphrey (Larry), Kovu and Kenai (Bob), Kion and Kodiak (Junior), Kiara and Aleu (Laura), and Nala and Kate (Petunia), besides others. * There's even two threefold roles! Larry, Princess Luna, and Rainbow Dash all play Jimmy, as they mirror his talkative and somewhat brash nature; meanwhile, Gary, Princess Celestia and Applejack play as the quiet, thoughtful, and more reserved Jerry, as they reflect those attributes. * Due to Larry and Petunia's appearances together in several VeggieTales episode, this parody somewhat expounds on Simba and Kate's close friendship, as well as Simba's love for Nala. * Humphrey, due to his jokey and fun-loving personality, acts the most like Larry in this parody. However, Simba exemplifies Larry's heroic attributes (as LarryBoy) and enjoyment of the "What Have We Learned Song", the latter being initially much to Kenai and Kovu's annoyance. Kenai, similarly, acts the most like Bob between himself and Kovu out of his practical nature. * Pandora and Bolt, normally minor characters in P.A. parodies, have a more major supporting role alongside Benjamin and Fuli. * Fluttershy reclaims her minor role as Annie from "Balto: A FunnyTales Movie". Princess Cadance also makes a one-time appearance as Esther. Gallery Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Animashes Category:VeggieTales